creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Necrotic Lifeform
I didn't feel the whizzing of bullets past my ears. I didn't feel the sudden tremors as bombs exploded around me. In fact, I didn't feel anything. My legs were gone. They were just two bloody stumps with a thick trail of dark red blood leading to the missing limbs. I couldn't scream, I didn't feel like doing much to be honest. I reached down to feel the stumps, feel the sharp bones sticking out, the tendons and muscles and the warm, sticky crimson red liquid. I stuck my hands out and grasped the earth, dragging myself along it like a crippled snail. The adrenaline was wearing off and my hands seemed to slip from the gravel as though it was made of cream and jelly. Cream and jelly was a childhood favourite of mine. My mother would set down a plate of the green, wobbly confectionary topped off with homemade cream that was as soft and gentle as a summer breeze. I would consume it all, licking my lips to savour the last of the delicate dessert and then head outside to play with my friends before coming inside hours later and being read a bed time story, sung a soft lullaby and then tucked in to bed where I would sleep happily, peacefully. "H-Help me!" A scream full of pain and anguish snapped me out of my train of thought. A man with his shoulder blasted off fell to the ground and wept. Soldiers ran past me, before being torn apart from gunfire, to die on the sands of Omaha Beach. Blood poured into the sea where our transport boats sat, mixing together like red juice. Red juice was also a childhood favourite beverage of min- And just like that, a bomb had fallen and my life had been ended. I thought it would have been over. I just saw a deep, inky black void which I assumed meant I had finally died. But then, a flash of red and crimson exploded into my vision and then I saw the sun of Omaha Beach again, but everything was different. All the bodies that I had previously seen with their limbs blown off, whether it was their arms, legs, or even their heads, were now limping at a quick pace towards where the gunfire was originating from, and their skin was coming off in random areas with the intact flesh now a dark grey. One of the lifeforms was shot in what remained of their stomach and they were knocked down before standing straight up again and flinging themselves towards their destination. Suddenly I felt as though I was being controlled. My legs started moving in an awkward fashion and I let out deep-pitched screams and moans. I then remembered how my legs had been blown off, and how these.. replacements looked like they were just a mass of flesh and bone in random areas. Though I could only watch myself advance to the bunkers so I couldn't really stop to investigate this strange happening. Boom! A cloud of dust and shards erupted just in front of me. I involuntarily stopped and stared as the cloud dispersed and the pile of organs that were previously blown off of their host body began reconnecting themselves to create a creature, as it took off running to join the horde. I was at the edge of the concrete bunkers by now, and the strangest thing happened. My hands seemed to split and peel backwards to reveal a fleshy tentacle that stuck itself into the structure and then pulled my whole body upwards! I felt as though I was flying as I reached the top of the building, and without any command, the tentacle pulled itself backwards and sent itself into what I recognised as an enemy soldier! It plunged into the stomach and flailed the body around like a rag doll before it abruptly flung the body over the side as my flesh legs took control and I climbed through the miniature window like the many others around me. As my reanimated corpse ran at its nearest target and bit into its shoulder, for the first time in a long while I smiled. Just like I did back in my childhood when my mother set down a plate of jelly and cream. Category:Monsters